


Our First And Last Meeting

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Ficlet, Murder-Suicide, Not a Love Story, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genocider Syo runs into Byakuya Togami before either one of them got accepted to Hope's Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First And Last Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically written for day 5 of Togafuka week. Unfortunately, this is not a very shippy story. Nor is it very happy. 
> 
> In fact, it's probably the most disturbing thing I've written.

Touko Fukawa was on her way to another one of her book signings when she noticed  _him_ for the first time. 

 

He was nonchalantly strolling down the road, his posture exuding confidence. He was also incredibly handsome, and the tuxedo he wore only served to further accentuate his beautiful figure....

 

He looked like he'd just stepped out of one her novels. She thought her romantic heroes could never be matched by real men, but she was completely wrong. She wanted to sprint across the road and introduce herself, but decided against it. 

 

After all, what sort of person would fall in love with someone as horrid as herself? 

 

She was about to avert her gaze from the man and slink towards her signing, when she suddenly sneezed.  

 

* * *

 

Genocider Syo opened her eyes to a man that made all of the other men she'd fallen in love with and killed look completely inferior. 

 

She had to meet this man. She had to meet him and kill him and bring him back home, where he would forever be hers and no one would object to their beautiful romance.... 

 

So what if he had no clue who she was and that there wasn't a location for her to safely cross the road? She'd killed hundreds of others before, and this man would be her last.

 

After all, people did say that the best one should be saved for the end, and she would keep him forever. 

 

As excitement and energy and euphoria bubbled up in her veins, she sprinted across the road, not knowing or caring about the cars speeding through it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Byakuya Togami was almost home when he realized that he was being stalked. 

 

He'd noticed the short girl with long brown hair in a school uniform, but deemed her unimportant. After all, there were hundreds of most-likely similar looking girls in his father's homeland, and they probably just happened to notice a man of his impressive status. 

 

However, all of the girls did look similar, and he'd seen her at least five times. 

 

He couldn't risk leading this girl into his father's house and giving an outsider a chance to discover the Togami Corperation's secrets. Nor could he risk getting disowned ot murdered before the competition even began....

 

"If you keep following me, I'm going to-" he began, before the girl dragged him into an alleyway, slammed him against a wall, and started kissing him. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I love you.... I love you.... I love you...." Genocider Syo whispered as she kept kissing her target, euphoria rising in her veins with every kiss. If everything kept going to plan, today would become the best day of her life. 

 

"Who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed, and he was resisting against her, attempting to find some way to escape her, but she wouldn't let him leave her. She'd kill him and keep his body with her for the rest of her life, and he would be hers and no one would ever separate them.... 

 

"I am the person you love, obviously." she answered, pulling the scissors out from under her skirt and imagining what this would be like once she made him hers, what it'd be like to feel every single inch of his body....

 

He was completely silent after she pulled out the scissors. She rapidly sliced open his carotid artery and watched him die, watched this beautiful man finally become hers... yet the urge to leave a mark on every single inch of his skin was so strong, too strong for her to just bring him home first....

 

She pulled out another pair of scissors for her left hand and began hacking away at his corpse, kissing him and removing his clothes as she did. 

 

* * *

 

 

Touko Fukawa opened her eyes to an alleyway that was in the middle of nowhere and the naked corpse of a man that was covered in scissor wounds. 

 

She'd done all this. Somehow, she'd let Syo take over her, and Syo had decided to murder someone, yet this man's death was so much worse that the deaths she usually inflicted on people....

 

A closer glance at the body revealed that this man was the man she'd seen earlier this morning, her handsome while knight.... yet he'd somehow fallen into the clutches of Syo and this was all her fault, all her fault for looking at him and sneezing and existing, for her existence only caused people despair....

 

"I'm sorry." she whispered, as she grabbed one of the scissors and sliced open her own carotid artery, her body falling next to his. 

 

* * *

 

The bodies of Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa were found an hour later by the police. Both families had no interest in either seeing or verifying their bodies, and their killer was never caught. 

 

To this day, the case remains unsolved. 

 


End file.
